Te tengo, y unas cuántas cosas más
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Tenía a Hikari, más de lo que alguna vez se llegó a concebir, a ella y todas las cosas que significaban amarla [Para jacque-kari].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Te tengo. Y unas cuántas cosas más.**

No encontró lo que buscaba. En su lugar, se halló frente a un gato que se escondió al verlo, como si no lo hubiera visto antes, y a una sombra pegada a la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas y una cámara apuntando a la noria fuera de su casa. La noria no funcionaba y aquello moldeaba en su rostro una extraña alegría y la seriedad de alguien que debe actuar recto por puro profesionalismo, simplemente para no estropear su trabajo.

La vio picar algunos botones, hacer cosas que él no entendía pero ella sí. Su silueta se recortaba contra la ventana, con una grandeza que no había captado antes.

No se movió a tiempo y cuando quiso hacerlo, era tarde, Hikari ya le estaba sonriendo.

٭٭٭

—¿Alguna fecha especial?

Preguntó su hermano al verla. El vestido era rosa, color que engrandecía el irrevocable hecho de que ella seguía siendo una niña con un novio aprovechado. Apuesto, pero aprovechado al fin. Y viejo, sobretodo viejo y además en espíritu también.

—Tiene una presentación.

A Taichi le enfadaba saber a quién se refería sin que ella dijera su nombre.

—Ni siquiera nos invitó el muy alzado.

—Lo hizo, y fuiste el primero en saberlo. —Hikari rio suave por la actitud de su hermano.

—No iré.

—¿No es tu mejor amigo?

 _Demonios_. Taichi era consciente de que su hermana podría llegar a descubrirte hasta el escondite más rebuscado si se te escapaba una palabra fuera de lugar, manipulativa hasta cierto punto… mejor olvidar eso. No le gustaba imaginarla utilizando aquellos hilos en el rubio.

En esto se encontraban las vías de su mente cuando fue interrumpido por un mensaje en el móvil de Hikari.

—Es Yamato.

Taichi se retractó como pocas veces lo hacía. Prefería, un millón de veces más, que no pronunciara su nombre si al hacerlo Hikari dibujaría una sonrisa tan transparente como aquella.

٭٭٭

Se sentía atrapado. Su aparente estado claustrofóbico había comenzado desde que se fijó en las filas infinitas de butacas, llenándose poco a poco con diversas texturas de rostros ansiosos, todo se volvió como un inmenso mar ruidoso afuera y, al mismo tiempo, dentro de él.

De pronto apareció un pequeño punto amarillo que se deslizó entre el gentío, por su andar menos apresurado que el de la gran masa de gente, se hacía evidente que no llevaba la misma prisa por encontrar su lugar. Andaba sobria, de ojos agudos y boca recta. Al fin se sentó en la primera fila, empequeñeciendo todo su carácter confiado que arrastraba, quizá porque hasta ese entonces nada le había hecho sentirse avergonzada.

Levantó el rostro y Natsuko Takaishi se encontró con el rostro descompuesto de su hijo.

—¡Yamato! —alguien le gritó antes de que saliera a trompicones, ni siquiera supo quién.

Estuvo un rato merodeando por los alrededores, escudriñando los baños limpios, los pasillos demasiado estrechos, jugando a estar molesto con el mundo, como solía hacerlo cuando la mente le daba mil vueltas a los días pasados sin llegar a nada, cuando en realidad estaba molesto por seguir estancando un río en el que sólo él era la piedra.

Unos pasos lo asaltaron. No volteó. Las pisadas hicieron eco una vez más, el calor de una respiración sopló en su nuca y luego, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus manos le cubrieron los ojos desde atrás.

—Las heridas sanan y dejan cicatrices, Yamato, y duelen después de todo el proceso, pero se cierran a pesar de todas las supersticiones. Están ahí, y su sola presencia ya te hace sentir que has cerrado una puerta.

Lo que más recordó Yamato de aquel día no fue el concierto, ni la cena con su madre después de éste, fue la claridad con la que vio el mundo después de que Hikari retirara sus manos.

٭٭٭

Sentado bajo la sombra de la sombrilla mal puesta en la arena, emanando su mejor aura malhumorada, observaba a todos sus amigos chapoteando alegremente en el mar. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Tal vez por la onda de calor que asediaba al país entero. Tal vez por la cerveza fría que Taichi le había comprado como símbolo de paz entre ellos. Pelear bajo un sol así de caliente no era bueno para la salud.

A lo lejos vio a Hikari ser atacada por una ola, descociéndose de risa con Miyako. Se puso de pie, susurró algo y se encaminó en dirección a él. Ese traje de baño azul seguro le causaría un infarto a Taichi, de no ser porque el susodicho se hallaba en su propio mundo jugueteando con Sora, los cangrejos, el mar que le hacía correr igual a un niño… y con Sora.

—Habría sido mejor quedarme aquí —comentó ella, pintadas sus mejillas de un leve rojo.

Sacó de su bolso una toalla, se acomodó cerca de él y entonces ocurrió. Desató su cabello castaño, apretado en un moño diminuto, pegándose por todo su cuello desnudo. Desprendía el olor fresco que el verano también trae consigo, como una lluvia oculta.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada ladina de Yamato, sintiendo, al ver sus cabellos soltarse, que algo le apretaba la garganta y le tensaba cada nervio. Una acción tan simple le colgó una advertencia al cuerpo entero.

٭٭٭

Hikari llora. No son lágrimas que el ojo pueda ver, son imperceptibles. A decir verdad, es raro que él lo haya notado. Quiere preguntar, pero lo único que es capaz de hacer es entrelazar sus manos mientras continúan por el camino que solfea la noche.

—Gracias —replica ella, hilando su voz al viento que va y viene, convirtiéndolo todo en un momento importante.

Yamato no la entiende y no se siente culpable por ello. Ha aprendido que las personas se guardan verdades y eso no las hace incompletas. Todos tenemos una parte imposible de contar a los demás.

٭٭٭

El cumpleaños número veintiuno.

No sería tan estresante si la actividad favorita de sus amigos no fuera restregarle en la cara que su novia es un año mayor y él siempre lo será.

—¿No te parece horrible, Sora? Qué cosa tan desagradable —Mimi, quien estaba en el papel de la señora chismosa, esbozó una sonrisa socarrona dirigida intencionalmente a Yamato.

Esa era otra cuestión, él había llegado sin un bonito presente envuelto en satín y listón de seda bajo su brazo. Por la mirada de todos, supo que lo rebajaron al rango de delincuente. Los comentarios de Mimi no habían cesado, normalmente los ignoraba o rebatía con un comentario inteligente, pero Mimi estaba en serio molesta. Esa clase de _majadería_ la consideraba imperdonable.

El chico suspiró, cerró los ojos y se alejó tranquilo.

Ellos tenían razón. No era un buen novio. Y aunque jamás lo diría, Hikari le daba cientos de cosas nuevas que muchas veces no sabía retribuir. Es que las palabras no se pueden regresar, ni los momentos inesperadamente bellos. Nada era suficiente.

Aunque quizá sus pensamientos iban en vilo a una pésima excusa. Su habilidad para elegir los regalos adecuados era nula.

—Me sorprendiste. —Él también lo hizo. Hikari trataba de alcanzar una lata encima de la alacena, ayudada por un banco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tu cumpleaños.

—El próximo año también lo será, y no siempre logramos reunirnos todos. —Trastabilló.

Yamato la sostuvo rápido por la espalda y sólo se escuchó el estruendo de la lata al caer.

—Te tengo —le dijo cerca del oído, demasiado cerca del corazón mudo de Hikari.

—Lo siento. —Recuperó la lata en el piso y apretó el paso, necesitaba estar fuera de la cocina.

Aún le costaba adaptarse a la cercanía del otro, asustada por los escalofríos que le clavaban los pies en la tierra. Y es que había veces en las que de verdad era incapaz de moverse. Antes más que ahora.

—Espera —la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, cuando Hikari se dio la vuelta sus ojos descansaron. Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado, irregular como sus palabras—… Escucha, sé que tal vez estuviste decepcionada porque no te obsequié nada… La verdad es que sí tengo un regalo para ti.

Sacó de su chaqueta una fotografía. Una foto de ella, mal angulada y algo borrosa, sonriendo distraídamente.

—No es un regalo perfecto, ni siquiera se ha de acercar al mejor que has recibido, qué digo, fue una idea estúpida darte algo así. —Carraspeó, parecía que estaba a punto de gritar. Un sonido fino lo traspasó.

—Es perfecto —articuló limpiándose un par de lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa.

Le gustaba cuando esbozaba una sonrisa genuina, porque él tenía ganas de sonreír también, como si lo hubiera hecho de esa forma siempre.

—No deberías mostrarte así a cualquiera. —Cubrió el rostro de Hikari con una mano, acariciando su nariz y sus labios, todo un preámbulo digno de alguien con años de experiencia en el tema de la _seducción_ , aunque no lo era.

La besó con la prisa que conlleva una sala llena de fisgones, un regalo para él más que para ella.

—Pero por mi pésimo regalo, te llevaré a dónde quieras —susurró antes de que un flash le llenará los ojos.

No era la chica con la cámara pegada a las manos, se trataba de Mimi, visiblemente complacida, y Sora detrás de ella, mirándolos con cariño a la vez que azorada.

La mirada de Yamato deslizándose con gracia a la de Hikari quedó retratada en la foto, que lejos de ser la última del día, sí fue la única que lo inspiró más tarde. Tenía a Hikari, más de lo que alguna vez se llegó a concebir, a ella y todas las cosas que significaban amarla.

* * *

Esto no tiene ningún orden, la parte final no se relaciona con el principio ni lo de en medio con todo lo demás.

 **Jacque** , tenía la idea desde hace tiempo pero apenas hoy logré concluirla, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo porque hoy salgo muy tarde, pero no tuve mi última clase, qué suerte T_T Uf, pues, esto no le llega ni al primer renglón de los yamakaris que tú escribes (ni a los regalos que me has hecho), sólo espero que al menos logre alegrar tu día lo más posible. Estas notas ya incluyen muchos kilos de abrazos XD jajaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
